To Live And To Die For
by LyG4ever
Summary: Oneshot songfic. A fight that hides a dangerous truth. Lizzie's health is in danger. PREQUEL TO 'WATCH ME NOW'


Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song "To Live And To Die For" belongs to Lalaine.

_"If I knew just what to say"  
_"Gordo, please!" she cried.

_"I would make it go away"  
_"No, Lizzie! You slept with him!" he yelled.

_"All this pain inside"  
_"You said you just needed time!"

_"I don't wanna fight"  
_"Hell, I proposed to you!" he continued.

_"I refuse to say goodbye"  
_She cried while he stormed out and slammed her door shut.

_"It's because I'm much too proud"  
_She fell on her knees, feeling weak suddenly.

_"To apologize"  
_"Gor-do..." she muttered, before closing her eyes.

_"When I know you're right"  
_In that moment, her phone rang. She didn't hear it.

_"And there's so much I"  
_Gordo continued to run away from her room, rushing past everybody.

_"Should have told you but I was afraid"  
_"Gordo!" his best friend, Miranda yelled. "Where's Lizzie?"

_"Come to me, let me show you"  
_"I- I got her test results back" he stared at her, confused.

_"'Cause now I have to let you know"  
_"Gordo..." Lizzie muttered again, feeling weaker.

_"I don't wanna lose your love"  
_"Lizzie! Omigosh!" one of her friends shrieked.

_"It's to live and to die for"  
_"Which results?" Gordo asked. Miranda stared at him.

_"I don't have a doubt I'm sure"  
_"Didn't she tell you?" she asked him. He shook his head.

_"I never felt this way before"  
_"Lizzie, please!" the girl said. "Lizzie!" Another girls rushed in.

_"I can live, I can die for your love"  
_"Go get somebody!" one exclaimed. "Quick!"

_"I said the things I did to see"  
_"I'm sorry..." Lizzie muttered. Kate sat by her side and caressed her hand.

_"If you would walk away from me"  
_"Go get Gordo!" she told the girl who remained there.

_"My insecurity"  
_"I didn't... mean to" Kate stroked her shiny blonde locks.

_"Drives you away from me"  
_"It's okay, baby..." she whispered.

_"I don't ever wanna break it"  
_"She went to the hospital last Saturday," Miranda said.

_"I think it's worth the while to save it"  
_"So she wasn't... with Ethan?" he asked. She shook her head.

_"I can make it right"  
_"I was with her," she stated. "The bullet isn't out of her system"

_"Oh baby let me try"  
_"She's- she's dying, Gordo!" she cried.

_"And there's so much I"  
_"Katie... tell him I didn't do it," Lizzie whispered.

_"Should have told you but I was afraid"  
_"Tell him I love him" Kate nodded again.

_"Come to me, let me show you"  
_"I won't have to cause you will" Lizzie smiled weakly.

_"'Cause now I have to let you know"  
_"Why did she say no, then?" he asked. "I proposed to her this Sunday"

_"I don't wanna lose your love"  
_"Gordo, she didn't know if she would make it..."

_"It's to live and to die for"  
_"They don't know if she'll make it to her birthday!"

_"I don't have a doubt I'm sure"  
_One of the girls who were in Lizzie's room ran to them.

_"I never felt this way before"  
_"You should better come," she said.

_"I can live, I can die for your love"  
_Gordo looked at her and ran back.

_"No no no"  
_"Lizzie!" he yelled, rushing to her side.

_"I never let you go"  
_She looked at him and smiled.

_"Don't you know"  
_"Is there something we can do?" he asked Miranda. She gulped and shook her head.

_"I really need you so"  
_"Gordo..." Lizzie whispered.

_"No no no no"  
_He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

_"If I wouldn't love you"  
_"I do love you," she said.

_"Then why would I constantly say"  
_He nodded, forcing back tears.

_"I do"  
_"I know, baby... I love you too"

_"Yeah yeah"  
_"I'm sorry I rejected you," she added.

_"Gotta believe"  
_"I always loved you"

_"'Cause now I have to let you know"  
_"Randy... I love you too," Lizzie said, trying to smile at her.

_"I don't wanna lose your love (I don't wanna lose your love)"  
_Gordo kissed her long and sweetly.

_"It's to live and to die for (You're what I want)"  
_"Make... Matt happy" Miranda nodded, crying.

_"I don't have a doubt I'm sure"  
_"Tell mom, dad and Matt I loved them too"

_"I never felt this way before"  
_"Baby, I'm sorry..." he whispered, hiding his face on her golden hair.

_"I can live, I can die for your love"  
_"I could live, I would die for your love," she whispered, quoting their song.

_"'Cause now I have to let you know"  
_She wiped a few of his tears gently and they locked eyes.

_"I don't wanna lose your love (I don't wanna lose your love)"  
_He kissed her again and their eyes met for the last time.

_"It's to live and to die for"  
_She smiled at Kate and Miranda and closed her eyes.

_"I don't have a doubt I'm sure"  
_Miranda cried quietly and Kate hugged her.

_"I never felt this way before"  
_All the girls left the room, leaving them alone.

_"I can live, I can die for your love"  
_Gordo leaned in and kissed her cheek.

_"Oh yeah"  
_"I'm so sorry, baby..." he whispered, while his hot tears fell on her almost lifeless face.


End file.
